Gifts For The Carnivore Namimori
by DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo
Summary: Hadiah apa yang akan diberikan oleh seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi kepada sang carnivore Namimori a.k.a Hibari Kyoya di hari ulang tahun sang carnivore? Spesial? Oh, tentu saja! Eits...! Hadiah spesial tersebut bukan hanya dari sang herbivore mungil itu saja, namun juga dari sang tutor. Yak! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Dino Cavallone! My first fict for pair D2718! Penasaran? So, Please RnR!


_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**KHR © Belongs To Amano Akira  
**_**Gifts For The Carnivore Namimori **_**© Belongs To**__** Me**_

**.**

_**RATE  
**__**M**_

**.**

_**PAIRING**__  
_**Dino x Tsuna x Hibari**

_**(D2718)**_

**.**

_**GENRE  
Humor and Romanc**__**e**_

**.**

_**Warning  
BL / BoyxBoy / YAOI , Anti-YAOI? Please Get OUT! LEMON**_** kurang asem, **_**typo(s)**_** berkeliaran, bahasa amburadul (bisa membuat anda katarak mendadak), **_**summary**_** gak nyambung, judul gak nyambung sama isinya, **_**GAJE**_** (sangat), **_**just**__** ONESHOT. THREESOME!**_

**.**

_**SUMMARY**_

**Hadiah apa yang akan diberikan oleh seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi kepada sang **_**carnivore Namimori a.k.a **_**Hibari Kyoya di hari ulang tahun sang **_**carnivore?**_** Spesial? Oh, tentu saja!  
Eits~... Hadiah spesial tersebut bukan hanya dari sang **_**herbivore **_**mungil itu saja, namun juga dari sang tutor. Yak! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Dino Cavallone?!**

**.**

"**Bla bla bla" : Berbicara seperti biasa**

'**Bla bla bla' : Berbicara dalam hati**

**.**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE? **__**DON'T READ!**__**  
**_**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Sore itu di Nami-_chuu_, terlihat seorang pemuda mungil _nan_ imut sedang berjalan pelan menuju sebuah ruangan. Dia masih menggunakan seragamnya.

Dan entah mengapa terlihat jelas, bahwa tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

'Ruang Komite Disiplin'

Pemuda bersurai _brunette _tersebut terdiam sesaat menatap pintu ruangan tersebut. Dia menarik nafas sedalam - dalamnya, lalu mengeluarkannya. Dengan sedikit ragu dia mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Siapa?" Sebuah suara tegas merespon ketukan tersebut.

"A-ah... _Etto.._. Sawada Tsunayoshi-_desu_!" Jawab sang pemuda imut–yang kita ketahui bernama Tsuna.

"Hn, masuk." Kembali terdengar sebuah yang kini menyuruhnya masuk.

"_H-ha`i!_"

_SREK_

"Ada apa?" Tanya seseorang bermata _blue metal_ yang kini sedang duduk di sofa seraya membaca sebuah buku. Matanya tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Tsuna, namun kepalanya mengisyaratkan pada sang _brunette_ untuk duduk di sofa, tepat di sampingnya. Ya, DI SAMPINGNYA!

Tsuna yang mengerti dengan senang hati dia duduk di samping pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

"_Uhm... Etto..._ H-Hibari-_san... _A-aku membawakan kado ulang tahun untuk mu..." Ujar Tsuna sedikit gugup.

"Ulang tahun?" Ucap Hibari seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Y-ya, apa Hibari-_san_ lupa? I-ini`kan tanggal 5 mei..." Ucap Tsuna yang menunduk.

"Hm."

"_Etto_... K-ku harap kau akan suka..." Ujar Tsuna seraya menyerahkan bungkusan kado berwarna ungu tua dengan hiasan pita berwarna ungu muda. "Awalnya aku ingin memberikan kado ini bersama dengan kue ulang tahunnya. Tapi, a-aku tahu Hi-Hibari-_san_ tak suka makanan yang manis`kan?" Tanya Tsuna yang kini sedikit mendongkakan kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang _carnivore._

Lalu Tsuna kembali berucap,

"_Utanjoubi omedetou_, Hibari-_san_!" Ucapnya yang kini tersenyum ceria menatap Hibari.

Hibari yang semula tak tertarik dengan apa yang di bawa Tsuna, kini melirik Tsuna dan sedikit mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

Lalu menyimpan buku yang sedari tadi dia pegang pada meja di depannya.

_SRET_

_GREP_

Sedetik kemudian Tsuna sudah berada dalam dekapan sang Hibari Kyoya.

"_Arigatou_." Bisik Hibari yang kini menggesekan hidungnya pada telinga Tsuna.

_BLUSH_

Seketika wajah Tsuna memerah. Tsuna tak menyangka bahwa Hibari akan memeluknya.

"_D-Douita... Enghh._.." Ucap Tsuna membalas perkataan Hibari, diiringi sebuah desahan kecil.

Hibari yang mendengar desahan Tsuna, mau tak mau sedikit menyeringai.

"_Wao_, menikmatinya?"

_BLUSH_

Wajah Tsuna yang kini semakin memerah.

Hibari yang memang sedari awal sudah tak tahan, dengan segera dia kecup bibir mungil _nan_ manis milik kekasih imutnya.

Kekasih? Oh, yeah! Jangan kaget, bahkan seluruh penjuru Namimori pun tahu bahwa seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah milik sang _carnivore_ Namimori.

Hibari melumat pelan bibir mungil itu, namun lama – kelamaan lumatan Hibari semakin liar,

"Emmhh... Hi-emmhh... Bari-ehmmm-_shan_~..." Desah Tsuna di tengah – tengah lumatan Hibari pada bibirnya.

_BRUK_

Kini tubuh mungil itu sudah terbaring di sofa, di bawah kungkungan sang _carnivore._

Dan tentunya, Hibari belum melepas lumatannya pada bibir Tsuna. Dia melesakkan lidahnya pada mulut Tsuna, mengabsen gigi rapi Tsuna, dan sesekali mengajak dansa lidah sang tuan rumah.

Namun sepertinya sang pemuda mungil itu sudah merasa sesak hingga meremas pelan seragam Hibari.

Dengan tidak rela, Hibari melepas tautannya hingga tercipta benang saliva diantara bibir mereka.

_BRAK_

"Kyoya~... _Buon Compleanno_~... Aku membawakan kado untukmu~... "

Belum sempat Hibari melakukan lebih pada kekasih mungilnya, sang pemuda _blonde _ beriris _almond_ telah menginterupsi mereka.

"_Hn_, _Haneuma_."

"_Hosh..._ D-Dino-_san._.. _Hosh_..."

Dino yang melihat reaksi kedua pemuda yang ada di hadapannya segera mengeluarkan senyum secerah mentari miliknya.

"_Mou~_... Jangan dingin begitu pada kekasihmu ini~..." Rengek Dino seraya mendekati Hibari yang masih 'menindih' Tsuna.

Apa? Kekasih? Bukan`kah Hibari adalah kekasih Tsuna? Hm... Apa _readers_ belum tahu bahwa sebenarnya bukan hanya Hibari dan Tsuna saja yang menjalin hubungan. Sang _Don Cavallone_ pun ternyata memiliki hubungan spesial dengan kedua orang itu. Jadi, intinya mereka saling memiliki dan tentunya saling mencintai.

Sudah cukup penjelasannya? _OK_! Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat kembali keadaan mereka.

"Berisik." Hibari membalas ucapan Dino.

"_Hie_? Tega~..." Ucap Dino yang merengek namun kini malah terkekeh pelan karena melihat posisi Hibari dan Tsuna.

"_Aww_~... Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Kembali sang _Haneuma _berucap.

"Sangat."

_BLUSH_

Mendengar ucapan Hibari dan Dino, membuat wajah Tsuna yang sudah memerah semakin merah.

"H-Hibari-_san_... D-Dino-_san._.." Lirih Tsuna memanggil kedua laki - laki yang sangat dia sayangi.

"_Hm_?"

"Ya, Tsuna?"

Kedua laki – laki tersebut menengok kearah Tsuna dan merespon panggilan Tsuna sesuai dengan khas mereka.

"_Etto_... T-tidak..." Tsuna menggeleng kepalanya.

"Ah! Sepertinya kekasih mungil kita ini merasa terabaikan, Kyoya~..." Ucap Dino seraya mengeluarkan sebuah seringai.

"_H-HIE_? T-tidak! A-aku..." Bantah Tsuna.

"Kau benar _Haneuma_." Hibari menyetujui ucapan Dino.

"_Saa_~... Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera 'bermain'!" Ucap Dino penuh semangat seraya membuka jaketnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Hibari merespon ajakan Dino hanya dengan sebuah seringai, namun cukup membuat sang pemuda mungil itu meneguk ludahnya.

'G-gawat...' Batin Tsuna.

Sedetik kemudian Hibari kembali melumat bibir Tsuna, dan Dino telah mengecup leher putih Tsuna. Kini posisi Tsuna berada dipangkuan Dino, dan membelakanginya sehingga punggung Tsuna dapat menempel pada dada bidang Dino. Sedangkan Hibari berada tepat dihadapan Tsuna, sehingga saling berhadapan pula dengan Dino.

Hibari terus melumat bibir mungil itu dengan liar, dan sesekali dia menghisap bibir bawah Tsuna. Sedangkan Dino kini sedang mengemut telinga sang 'adik seperguruannya'.

"Emhhh... Enghmmm..." Desahan Tsuna tertahan akibat ciuman Hibari.

Dengan jahilnya tangan Dino turun menuju arah selatan pada tubuh Tsuna yang masih terbalut celana. Sedetik kemudian dia meremas cukup keras kejantanan Tsuna.

"Hmmm! Emhhmmm! Ahmmmm!"

Tak ayal hal itu membuat Tsuna mengerang hebat merasakan kenikmatan kejantanannya yang diremas dan bergesekan dengan kain celananya.

Dan disaat Tsuna mengerang hebat, terdapat celah sempit diantara bibir mungil itu, sehingga dengan cepat Hibari melesakkan lidahnya pada mulut Tsuna. Dia kembali meng_explore_ mulut hangat Tsuna dengan lidahnya, mengabsen gigi rapi Tsuna, mengajak sang tuan rumah berdansa dan diakhiri sebuah hisapan kuat pada lidah Tsuna. Berusaha mengirimkan sengatan kenikmatan pada Tsuna.

Hibari pun melepas tautannya dan menatap Dino.

Seakan mengerti, Dino segera menarik dagu Hibari dan melumat bibir Hibari dengan liarnya.

Mereka saling mendominasi, menghisap, dan menautkan lidah mereka.

Disaat bibir mereka berciuman, tangan Hibari telah melepas seluruh kancing seragam milik Tsuna, dan meremas pelan _nipple_ Tsuna. Sedangkan tangan Dino, sudah membuka resleting celana Tsuna dan memasuki _boxer_ Tsuna, lalu menggenggam kejantanan mungil Tsuna, kemudian meremasnya perlahan.

"Anghh... Enghhh...! Ahh! Enghh... H-Hibari-_san_... Enghh... D-Dino-_san_..."

Desah Tsuna yang mendapat kenikmatan diberbagai tempat ditubuhnya.

Tak lama, Hibari dan Dino melepas tautannya dan dengan segera mengecup leher Tsuna.

Bukan hanya mengecup, namun juga menggigit agak keras hingga berwarna kemerahan lalu kemudian menjilatinya.

Ya, mereka memberikan _kissmark_ pada tubuh Tsuna, yang menandakan bahwa pemuda mungil ini adalah milik mereka.

Hibari kini tergoda untuk menghisap _nipple _kiri Tsuna. Dan, Dino memiringkan tubuhnya hingga dirasa pas, lalu menghisap _nipple _kanan Tsuna.

Bukan hanya hisapan, namun juga gigitan kecil serta cubitan pelan yang mereka lakukan pada _nipple Tsuna._

"Ahh... Engghh..." Respon Tsuna hanyalah mendesah dan mendesah menerima semua apa yang dilakukan oleh para kekasihnya. Seraya sebelah tangan kanannya dia letekan di surai hitam milik Hibari dan tangan kirinya dia letakkan di surai pirang milik Dino.

Tubuh Tsuna yang sudah setengahnya terekspos, tak ayal membuat Hibari dan Dino menyeringai lebar.

SREK

SRET

Sekejap tubuh Tsuna kini sudah tak tertutup apapun.

Hingga terlihat dadanya yang naik turun dan mengkilat karena peluh, bibirnya yang mungil itu sedikit terbuka mendesahkan nama mereka.

"Hosh... Hosh... H-Hibari-_san... _D-Dino-_san..._" lirih Tsuna.

Hibari yang sudah benar – benar tergoda segera menjilati tubuh Tsuna, lidahnya asyik menjelajahi perut Tsuna dan melingkari pusar Tsuna. Tak lupa dalam setiap jelajahannya, Hibari memberikan _Kissmark._

Hingga lidah milik Hibari sampai pada kejantanan Tsuna yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Hibari sedikit menyeringai, lalu lidahnya menjelajahi kejantanan Tsuna dari pangkal hingga ujungnya. Tak lupa Hibari sesekali menghisap _twinsball_ milik Tsuna.

"Anghhkkk! Enghhh! Ahhhnnn... Engghh... Emmmhhh!"

Seketika Tsuna mendesah nikmat merasakan lidah Hibari yang bermain pada kejantanannya.

Namun, suaranya teredam oleh bibir sang _Don Cavallone_. Ya, Dino kini melumat bibir sang pemuda mungil itu, dia melumat lebih liar dibanding Hibari. Tangannya pun tak bisa diam, karena tangan kanan Dino meremas _nipple _kanan Tsuna, sedangkan tangan kirinya dia letakan pada _butt_ Tsuna dan meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Emnghhh! Enghhmmm! Angghhhm!"

Tangan Dino kini berhenti meremas _butt_ Tsuna dan mempersiapkan jari – jarinya di _man hole_ milik Tsuna.

Sedetik kemudian jari tengah Dino telah melesak pada _man hole _Tsuna.

Dan, bersamaan dengan itu, Hibari pun telah memasuki seluruh kejantanan mungil Tsuna pada mulutnya.

Seketika Tsuna melepas tautan bibirnya pada bibir Dino, dan mendesah keras.

"Anggghhkk! Ahhh! Enghh! Hibari-_san_! Dino-_san_! Enggg!"

Tsuna merasakan kejantanannya begitu hangat dan nikmat di dalam mulut Hibari, juga serasa kejantanannya dihisap dan sesekali digigit pelan oleh Hibari.

Sedangkan jari Dino kini bertambah satu di dalam _man hole _Tsuna. Kedua jari itu Dino gerakan seperti gunting, atau terkadang hanya mengorek isi _man hole _Tsuna. Mencari titik kenikmatan Tsuna.

"ENNGGHHH!" Pekik Tsuna tertahan saat merasakan sebuah kenikmatan tak terduga.

Pada Hibari sendiri, dia merasakan kejantanan Tsuna di dalam mulutnya kini mulai berkedut menandakan bahwa sang pemuda _brunette _ini akan segera _klimaks_.

Dengan sigap Hibari langsung menggerakan kepalanya,

"HI-HIBARI-_SAN_! DINO-_SAN_!

Lalu menghisap kuat kejantanan Tsuna disaat kejantanan tersebut mengeluarkan _sperma. _Hingga tak sedikit pun sperma yang tumpah keluar.

_GLEK_

Ya, Hibari menelan sperma Tsuna yang ada di dalam mulutnya, hanya saja setengahnya karena,

"Kyoya... Aku juga ingin merasakannya..." Ujar Dino pada Hibari.

Dengan cepat Hibari memindahkan sperma Tsuna yang ada di dalam mulutnya pada mulut Dino.

_GLEK_

Dino pun meneguk sperma tersebut, namun lagi – lagi Dino juga hanya meneguk setengahnya.

Dino menatap Hibari dan mengangguk, hingga Hibari pun paham. Mereka segera melepas celana mereka

"E-eh? Ke-_HIEE_?!" Pekik Tsuna saat melihat kedua kekasihnya kini sudah tak memakai penutup tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

Dan sekejap Dino dan Hibari merubah posisi mereka hingga Tsuna yang terlentang dibawah mereka, Dino berada diujung selatan Tsuna seraya menekuk kedua kaki Tsuna, dan Hibari yang sedikit menindih dada Tsuna membelakangi Dino, seraya menyodorkan kejantanan Hibari pada bibir mungil Tsuna.

_BLUSH_

Tsuna yang melihat hal itu tak kuasa untuk tidak kembali memerah, namun dia paham dan segera memasukan kejantanan Hibari pada mulutnya.

Tak muat? Tentu. Namun, Tsuna tak ingin Hibari kecewa di hari ulang tahunnya, maka Tsuna segera menggerakan kepalanya, sesekali menggigit pelan kejantanan Hibari yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Sssttt..._ H-herbivore_.." Desis Hibari merasakan kenikmatan pada kejantanannya.

Sedangkan Dino, dia sedang mempersiapkan kejantanannya.

Kejantanannya yang telah menegang dia lumuri dengan sperma Tsuna yang tadi ada di dalam mulutnya. Lalu, secara perlahan dia memasukan kejantanannya pada _man hole_ Tsuna.

Tsuna yang merasakannya segera terbelalak kaget.

"Emmhhh! Engghhkk!"

Namun desahannya teredam oleh kejantanan Hibari.

Dino yang mengetahui Tsuna pasti merasa sakit, dia segera meremas kembali kejantanan Tsuna. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Enmghhhh! Enghhmm..."

"T-Tsuna.. S-sempit!" Ujar Dino merasakan dinding _man hole _Tsuna yang begitu sempit, dan meremas kuat setengah kejantanannya yang baru masuk.

Namun, dengan dorongan lebih kuat akhirnya kejantanan Dino tertanam sempuran pada _man hole _Tsuna.

Dino terdiam sesaat, dia ingin Tsuna beradaptasi dengan keberadaan kejantanannya.

Tak lama, pinggul Tsuna bergerak. Dino pun paham lalu dengan perlahan menggerakan pinggulnya, mencari titik kenikmatan Tsuna.

Tak ingin dilupakan, Hibari segera menggerakan pinggulnya, mengingatkan Tsuna bahwa dirinya juga perlu diberi kenikmatan.

Akhirnya Tsuna pun melakukan pekerjaanya kembali.

Dino yang melihat _butt_ Hibari yang bergerak di hadapannya tak kuasa untuk tidak meremasnya.

Hibari yang kaget langsung menengok kearah belakang, dan dia melihat Dino yang sedang menjilati _man hole_nya lalu melesakkan sang lidah, menjilati dan mengorek _man holenya _sedalam – dalamnya.

"Ahh! Engghhh.. _H-Haneuma_.."

Tak ayal perbuatan sang _Haneuma_ membuat sang _Guardian _terkuat _Vongola_ ini pun mendesah hebat.

Dino semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, juga mempercepat keluar masuk lidahnya pada _man hole _Hibari.

"Ahhh! Engnnhhh! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Desah Tsuna yang kini sudah melepaskan kejantanan Hibari dari mulutnya. Pikirannya tak bisa fokus untuk melakukan apapun selain mendesah.

"Ahh! Enngghhh! _Ha-Haneuma_!" Desah Hibari menikmati lidah hangat Dino yang ada di _man hole_nya juga jemarinya yang ikut masuk menjelajahinya.

"Ughh... T-Tsuna... K-Kyoya..." Desah pelah Dino merasakan kejantanannya di remas kuat.

"A-aku... M-mau..." Ucap Tsuna yang kini telah merasakan pandangannya akan segera memutih.

"S-sial...!" Geram Hibari merasakan dirinya juga akan _klimaks._

Mereka semakin mendesah, yang tak lama kemudian,

"AHHH! HIBARI-_SAN_! DINO-_SAN!_" Teriak Tsuna.

Pandangannya benar – benar memutih untuk sesaat.

Lalu di ikuti desahan tertahan dari Hibari, dan diakhiri erangan pelan sang _Don Cavallone _saat mereka merasakan 'puncak' mereka.

"Hosh... Hosh... H-Hibari-_san_... D-Dino-_san_... Le-lelah..." Lirih Tsuna disela nafasnya yang tak beraturan karena 'aktivitas' mereka tadi.

"Hm... Kyoya?"

"Belum."

"HIEEE?"

_BRUK_

Kini posisi mereka kembali berubah, yakni Tsuna yang membelakangi tubuh Hibari, dan Hibari mendekap tubuh Tsuna juga membelakangi tubuh Dino yang ada di atas tubuh Hibari.

Bingung? Yeah, intinya mereka melakukan _threesome_an dengan cara _doggy-style_ dimana sang Hibari Kyoya berada di tengah – tengah.

Yup! Hibari adalah pihak yang 'memasuki' dan 'dimasuki'.

Kembali pada kondisi mereka.

Kini, tubuh Tsuna yang sudah lelah dipaksa untuk menungging memperlihatkan _man hole_ _pink_nya. Dan yang menikmatinya kali ini adalah Hibari.

Hibari menatap lapar pada tubuh Tsuna, terlebih lagi kini kejantanannya kembali menegang.

Dino? Dia pun merasakan hal yang sama, namun yang ditatap lapar oleh Dino adalah _man hole _milik Hibari.

"Tsuna, Kyoya. Bertahan lah." Ucap Dino yang kini telah mempersiapkan ujung kejantanannya tepat di depan _man hole_ milik Hibari.

Hibari hanya merespon dengan sebuah tengokan kepalanya pada Dino. Dan dia pun sedang mempersiapkan kejantanannya.

Sedangkan, Tsuna? Dia terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk merespon sebuah pernyataan.

Tak lama, kejantanan Hibari mulai memasuki _man hole _Tsuna.

Sebuah rintihan terdengar sebagai respon Tsuna atas perbuatan Hibari. Dia sedikit terisak.

Tubuhnya bergetar.

Bukan, bukan karena cara Hibari yang kasar dibanding Dino.

Bahkan Hibari pun sama – sama lembut seperti Dino saat melakukan penetrasi padanya. Hanya saja, _man hole_nya masih sangat perih akibat penetrasi Dino.

Hibari yang menyadari hal itu segera memegang kejantanan Tsuna, memijatnya perlahan, dan menggesekan hidungnnya pada tengkuk Tsuna. Berusaha menenangkan Tsuna.

Dino yang melihat hal itu segera tersenyum dan mulai melakukan penetrasi pada _man hole_ Hibari.

Kini, Hibari merasakan sebuah kenikmatan pada kejantanannya yang diremas erat oleh dinding _man hole _Tsuna yang ternyata masih tetap sempit. Juga sebuah rasa perih yang melanda bagian belakangnya.

Pelan tapi pasti mereka berhasil memasukan kejantanan mereka.

Tsuna merasakan _man hole_nya kembali terisi penuh, hanya bisa mendesah. Dia merasakan kejantanan Hibari semakin membesar dan berdenyut juga terasa hangat.

"H-Hibari-_san._.. " Lirihnya.

Dino pun merasakan kejantanannya yang dicengkram kuat oleh _man hole _milik Hibari.

"K-Kyoya..."

Hibari yang mendengar para kekasihnya mendesahkan namanya, membuatnya semakin bernafsu. Terlebih lagi kini kejantanannya di remas kuat oleh dinding milik Tsuna. Dan bagian belakangnya yang terasa penuh, hangat dan berdenyut.

Mereka berdua segera menggerakan pinggul secara perlahan.

"Ahhh! Engghhh..."

"Ssttt..."

"Ugh..."

Mereka mendesah di setiap gerakan yang terjadi.

"Ahhh! Ah! AH!"

"_H-herbivore_..."

"K-Kyoya..."

Saat Hibari memajukan pinggulnya menghantam _man hole_ Tsuna, maka Dino menarik pinggulnya menjauh.

Juga sebaliknya, jika Hibari menarik pinggulnya untuk menjauh, maka Dino berarti menghantam _man hole _Hibari.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! Engghhh!"

"Enghh! Ughh..."

"Ssttt... Engghhh..."

Gerakan mereka semakin lama semakin menggila. Tak ayal desahan merekapun semakin keras.

"AHHH! HIBARI-_SAN_!"

"_H-Haneuma_!"

"Ahhh... Ketemu ya?"

Dino terkekeh dalam 'aktivitas'nya saat dirasa dirinya dan Hibari telah menemukan titik kenikmatan sang 'penerima'.

Akhirnya, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar desahan mereka semakin keras.

"Enghh... Ah! Ah! Ah! Hi-Hibari-_san_! A-aku mau!" Ucap Tsuna disela desahannya.

"Shh.. _Herbivore_... _Haneuma_..."

"B-bersama... Kyoya.. Tsuna..."

Disaat mereka saling menghentakan pinggul mereka, mereka merasa benar – benar sebentar lagi, hingga,

"AAAHHHHH! HIBARI-_SAN_! DINO-_SAN_!" Pekik Tsuna merasakan _klimaks_nya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Ughh... T-Tsunayoshi! D-Dino!"

"Tsuna! Kyoya!"

Sesaat mereka merasakan dunia benar – benar putih.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi tersebut merasakan sisa – sisa kenikmatan _klimaks_ mereka.

Hingga, Tsuna ambruk di atas sofa namun masih tetap sadar.

Dan Hibari ambruk setelah melepas kejantanannya lalu menimpa tubuh mungil Tsuna, lalu mendekapnya.

Sedangkan Dino, dia tersenyum dan melepaskan kejantanannya pada Hibari kemudian mengangkat kedua tubuh–yang menurutnya mungil itu, kedalam sebuah ruangan khusus di sana, yang berisikan sebuah kasur berukuran _king size_, lalu merebahkan mereka berdua.

"Istirahatlah kalian berdua, Tsuna, Kyoya." Ujarnya seraya menarik selimut menutupi setengah tubuh mereka seraya mengusap helai _brunette_ Tsuna.

Namun Dino sendiri, dia terduduk bersender pada bantal.

Ya, posisi mereka adalah Hibari di sebelah kiri kasur, memeluk posesif pada Tsuna. Dan Tsuna berada di tengah.

Kini wajahnya kembali memerah atas sikap para kekasihnya yang begitu perhatian.

Sedangkan Dino? Dia berada di kanan kasur.

"H-Hibari-_san_..." Panggil Tsuna.

"Hm?"

"_Etto_... Kado dari ku tadi ku simpan di atas meja.."

"Hm, nanti ku ambil."

"Ah, Kyoya~... Aku juga menyimpannya di sana~.."

"Tak penting."

"Eh? Te-teganya!"

Hibari hanya menyeringai menatap Tsuna dan Dino.

"H-Hibari-san/Kyoya!" Panggil Tsuna dan Dino serempak.

"Hm?"

"Utanjoubi Omedetou/Buon Compleanno!" Ucap mereka kembali secara serempak seraya memberikan senyum hangat.

Hibari terdiam sesaat, lalu berucap,

"Hm, arigatou."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_END_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

YEIYYYY! _HOLA MINNA_! Lidya balik lagi dengan membawa sebuah _fict oneshot_ baru! Semoga _minna_ gak lupa dengan ku!

Sebelum itu, daku ingin mengucapkan,

UTONJOUBI OMODETOU MY HUSBAND a.k.a HIBARI KYOYA! BUON COMPLEANNO! \(^O^)/

_Fict_ ini bener – bener ku persembahkan untuk _birthday_nya Hiba-_sama_! GYAA~~...! Hiba-_sama_! Semoga kau selalu langgeng dengan sememu dan uke mu! *tonfa_ed*_

Oke, tentang _fict _ini. Uhm... Ini _fict threesome rate_ M pertama ku, dengan _pair_ yang pertama kali kubuat juga.

Jelek? _Gaje_? Bikin bingung? Iya, tahu kok! _Fict_ ini lebih sampah dari sebuah tumpukan sampah! _Hiks_.. Q.Q  
Tapi bener loh, daku bikin _fict_ ini dengan sungguh – sungguh!

Jadi, biarpun jelek, bisa`kah _minna_ memberi ku sebuah jejak dengan cara mengisi kolom _Review_ di bawah ini?

Review, Ne? Onegai~... *_puppy eye's_*


End file.
